


Bloody Keys And Broken Locks

by Mirror_Face



Series: Broken Doors [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Bloody keys and broken locks,who am I to think there's anything more,behind a lost and burning door,but mere people who are lost and afraid.





	Bloody Keys And Broken Locks

**I**

The grave was empty.

There was no one there.

Shuichi grabbed a man, close to where he stood.

"Where's the body?"

He asked hurridly.

The man shrugged and asked

"What body?"

And Shuichi felt the rain drop upon him,

until he realized, 

that they’re tears instead.

**II**

Makoto stood on the hill.

It was the end of the day.

And the world was empy,

even though a building was once there,

as tall as he would've liked to be.

In shock, he decided to run.

Back to his friends,

because at least he still had those.

**III**

Hajime was trapped,

on a ship of lost souls.

Why? was a question that couldn't be answered.

He blinked.

the world seemed redder than it had before,

his hair, as well, felt longer.

"What has changed?"

No one answered.

And his memory lapsed,

as his mind became lost, forevermore.

**IV**

Kaede thought she was dead.

She was both right,

and wrong.


End file.
